


Aloe You Vera Much

by caricatvure



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Beaches, Cute, Felix's Freckles, Han Jisung Is A Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricatvure/pseuds/caricatvure
Summary: Han Jisung knows a few things:1. sunburnssuck2. he gets tongue tied around the cute ice cream workerand3. aloe is the love of his life he's never using anything else but the neon green goo from heaven again whenever he gets sunburnt





	Aloe You Vera Much

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/_2BASCO/status/1030667954621431808) cute doodle sam did and also this fic is my apology for not approaching you while you were at otakon im small and terrified 24/7 its not you i swear
> 
> ps im not sorry for the pun. im not.

Mistakes being made weren’t _that_ big of a deal—especially if you had a mouth as quick as Han Jisung did. Well, sometimes. Telling the cute ice cream shop boy that he was a _great_ surfer and he could give him tips sometime probably wasn’t the smartest of ideas (a mistake, one would say) but Jisung would make it work. He always did.

Except the surfing lessons would be put on held, probably, in favor of Jisung _dying_. He was a good kid. He did his homework (usually), he paid taxes (his phone bill), he even pet the stray cats he passed on the streets! How dare he burn in the sun even though he religiously slathered himself in so much sunblock he could slip between jail cell bars. It was unfair, and Jisung makes a face as he rests his head on his knees. It stretches his back, the burning sensation intensifying as he pouts angrily at the sky.

“What did the sky do to you to warrant _that_ look?” The deep voice startles him and the familiar lilt to the voice makes Jisung tense.

“Exist,” Jisung quips back, lifting his head and squinting up at his guest. _Felix_. The cute ice cream shop boy who took him up on the surfing lessons despite not knowing Jisung is a dirty filthy _liar_ who can’t actually surf and instead gets sun burnt to a crisp _pretending_ he spent all his time surfing.

God, Han Jisung Is A Mess.

Felix raises his eyebrow curiously at the remark, then stares somewhere behind Jisung. Then—“Oh. _Oh ow_.”—and Jisung feels himself shriveling up further into his knees. Felix plops next to him with a concerned look.

“Did you forget to—“ Jisung shakes his head, shrugging. Winces. Felix whistles.

“I did everything the bottle said, I’m assuming SPF 80 isn't enough to withstand the unholy heat of the sun.”

There’s a quiet, sympathetic sound from Felix that makes Jisung turn to look at him better. Felix looks half a second from wanting to pat his back in sympathy to go along with the sympathetic hum, hand hovering slightly over Jisung’s shoulder—momentary fear graces Jisung’s face before Felix looks down at his hand, then snatches it back quickly, face pink.

“At least you’re not all burnt up in the face,” Felix—the angel, the darling, the _best boy_ _ever_ —tries, and Jisung only pouts harder. His face burns with the fact Felix is doting on him and not calling out his surfing bluff (which he hopes he never does, really) before he stretches out and reaches for the aloe he snagged from the corner shop down the way.

“Small miracles brought on by the fact I passed the _heck_ out face down on my towel after a few rounds with the waves,” Jisung points out, uncapping the aloe and squeezing an unholy amount of neon green gel into his hand. He smacks it with a slick noise against one shoulder, hissing at the cooling sensation before biting his lip at how _nice_ it feels against his burning shoulder.

Felix makes a face at the squelch of the aloe against Jisung’s back, but hums as he snickers quietly, “But it _could_ be worse. You _could_ need to bathe in that stuff.”

Jisung pauses in rubbing the aloe to take a moment to imagine it. A tub of aloe. Him diving into it. He opens his mouth, Felix’s face morphs into something akin to concerned disgust.

“...you’re thinking about something weird aren’t you?”

“Just that it’d be pretty neat to dive in a tub of neon green aloe, why?”

Felix snorts, his laughter ringing out across the beach as Jisung smiles to himself. He feels his heart do a funky little skip-hop-jig in his chest before he busies himself with slathering more aloe on his other shoulder.

A seagull screams in the distance and Jisung pauses slathering the now lukewarm gel on his skin to chance a glance at Felix. The other gives him a small smile as Jisung tries not to look as dumbfounded as he feels staring at the way Felix’s mouth curves up and brightens his face. ‘ _Shit_ ,’ Jisung realizes all at once in a woosh of a sigh, ‘ _he’s so… cute._ ’

Jisung’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when Felix tilts his head and asks, “Do you want help?”

“Buh…?”

Felix snorts. Jisung’s face _burns_.

Felix gestures at Jisung’s back, probably even redder now that Jisung is acutely aware of the attention on himself. He can only nod once, picking the aloe bottle up and handing it off to Felix. Said boy smiles again at Jisung’s complacency and gets to work uncapping the bottle. Jisung turns his head back to stare out at the ocean, hoping maybe Felix _won’t_ notice how tongue-tied and too nervous he was at having his crush’s hands on his back.

“Thought so,” Felix hums smugly, and Jisung snorts.

“I could’ve been fine y’know!” It’s a flimsy protest, but Jisung can’t help but go a little stupid and silly at the prospect of getting Felix to laugh, “I could’ve totally reached back there.”

Or smile.

Either option sent Jisung’s heart fluttering sky-high, and he was eager as ever to see and hear Felix smile _or_ laugh. He doesn’t hear a reply from Felix, except some quiet muttering in English he thinks he recognizes snippets of. Jisung wonders if maybe the comment wasn’t appreciated—and he would _still be_ wondering if— _smack_.

Felix places his aloe covered hand on his back with a force that maybe _should’ve_ been a bit more delicate but was more startling at the drastic temperature change. The inhaled squeak Jisung will vehemently deny ever came from his mouth makes Felix’s hands pause briefly before: “That didn’t hurt right?”

“ _Cold_ ,” Jisung whines, pouting as Felix seems to melt into rubbing the aloe into Jisung’s skin. “...but it feels so _nice_.”

Felix laughs and removes his hand long enough to squeeze more aloe onto Jisung’s back and rub it in, this time slower and softer than the first application. The seagulls screeching in the distance paired with the sound of the waves against the sand are enough to lull Jisung into closing his eyes as Felix rubs the aloe into his skin.

It’s only when the soothing back and forth and circling motions cease that Jisung realizes that Felix is finished. Blinking open his eyes and turning to look back at Felix, Jisung grins. It’s a bit sheepish at the edges, an apology for zoning out as bad as he did, but Felix merely smiles brightly back at him.

“Thanks, _really_ ,” Jisung sing-songs, taking the bottle of aloe from Felix and tossing it into the open beach bag next to him, “otherwise I would have had to attempt to become a contortionist to reach my back like that.”

Felix chuckles, Jisung feels his tongue get tied up in his mouth all over again; he’s _awful_ and a _mess_.

“You don’t have to thank me from saving you an agonizing day as a lobster.” Felix is standing up slowly, patting at his bottom to kick off what little sand he managed to get on him and Jisung feels himself panic. He doesn’t _want_ Felix to disappear back into the distance of the boardwalk, not when he’s right there and adorably smiling down at him with his orangish-pink-red-mostly orange hair framing his freckled face.

“No…!” Jisung yelps, scrambling up to his feet to wave his hands around wildly, “No really, can I like buy you some ice cream?”

Felix tilts his head, an amused smile on his face as he shrugs, “If you _insist_ , then I think I know a place.”

Jisung can’t help the snort and startled laugh that escapes his mouth at the way Felix grins. He’s definitely talking about the ice cream shop he works at. Putting both thumbs up and looking at Felix, Jisung grins brightly.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Okay, maybe getting sun burnt to a crisp wasn't a  _mistake_ per se, but more of a perk. Yeah, sure—a perk.


End file.
